1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an opening-and-closing device for vehicle door operated to release a close-latch mechanism for locking a vehicle door with an electric-powered releasing mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an opening-and-closing device for vehicle door is used which includes a latch mechanism (close-latch mechanism) including a latch for holding a door closed by engagement with a striker, and a ratchet engaged with the latch, and an electric-powered releasing mechanism mechanically coupled to the ratchet, and including a driving source such as a motor.
In such a configuration, when electrical trouble such as failure or fixing of a motor occurs, while release operation for releasing the engagement with the close-latch mechanism is performed by the electric-powered releasing mechanism, the ratchet is sometimes restrained in a release operation state (hereinafter, this state is referred to as “release restrained state”). When the ratchet is once captured in the release restrained state, the ratchet cannot mesh with the latch, and the door cannot be held at a closed position.
In order to overcome such a shortcoming, a configuration is proposed for canceling the release restrained state by inserting a tool from an access hole opened in a vehicle interior or manually operating a knob provided in the vehicle interior, when the release restrained state occurs (e.g., see Japanese Patent No. 4428047 or Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. JP 2005-213818).
In the related art, special manual operation is required to cancel the release restrained state. Therefore, a user needs to previously know a cancellation method for the release restrained state, but when the user does not know the cancellation method, the user needs to see a vehicle manual or the like, and the door cannot be promptly closed.